


The Cleric

by Elennare



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: Jester's never seen anyone fall unconscious before.





	The Cleric

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Episode 3 of Campaign 2, The Midnight Chase. Written for the 'fall' challenge at fan_flashworks.

As they head for the shores of the Ustaloch, Jester reaches around to feel for the edges of healer’s kit Beau just gave her through her bag. It’s comforting to feel it there, but also terrifying, as she realises just how much they may need it… When she set out from Nicodranas to find her father, she’d hoped for adventure along the way, for something wild and grand and exciting. She’d never thought how adventure could take the form of a friend bleeding out on the ground, a monster standing over him. And they’ve been lucky! They’re all still alive, which is more than can be said for the guards… Though she isn’t sure how long they’ll stay that way, if they head after the devil toad now. Molly still looks as if he could pass out again at any moment, still covered in his own blood, and she can see the bruises beginning to form, a deeper purple mottling his lavender skin. And even though she’s _the_ cleric, as Beau put it, she has no magic left to heal him, or anyone else who might be hurt, and she barely knows how to use her new healer’s kit… She reaches for it again, but her fingers catch on the edge of the holy symbol that dangles at her waist. She’s puzzled for a moment, unsure how that happened; then, as she holds it, it grows suddenly warm in her grasp, and she understands. This is the Traveler, reminding her that he’s still with her, wherever she goes, and that he’ll keep her safe. He’ll help her, and she’ll be able to keep all her new friends alive. 


End file.
